I Wanna Cuddy
by MGD
Summary: Sequel to Partypants as Lady Liberty. House has finally decided that he knows what he wants, i.e. Lisa Cuddy. With Wilson enlisted, read how he attempts to woo Cuddy, the House way. Please R&R.
1. Hello

Hello, readers! First, I want to thank everyone who responded to my story. I was shocked by the amount of comments and alerts left in my inbox. I'm glad you liked it and want to read the next installment. If you have been following, go onto chapter two. This is just an explanation for people who haven't read the story. JUST ONE NOTE! I am dropping the rating to T for this story. -MGD

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters are David Shore's. I just like playing with them.

So, this is for anyone who hasn't read _Partypants as Lady Liberty_.

The story was a really long series of vignettes that went back and forth between the present (Season 5) and the past (started a UM when Cuddy and House met). At Michigan, House was drawn to Cuddy literally by her panties. It didn't start in the endocrinology class, but I put them together there after the initial meetings. Cuddy was in her senior year at UM while House was in his final year of medical school. (I know they have a nine/ten year age gap on the show, but I think that's too far to be plausible. Cuddy would literally have to be a freshman in college when she met House. My Cuddy had to be versed in the ways of womanhood to fit in the story, so I made her older. The way the show is going House is either going to be her first time or first orgasm. I am putting my money on orgasm.) After their last year at Michigan, Cuddy goes to Princeton for medical school while House does his residency at JH. They are 127 miles apart for the three years that she is in medical school (close enough for extracurricular activities) . House pushes Cuddy away, so she will go to the best fellowship available for endocrinology in the country. They never discuss or define their relationship and never admit their feelings to the other.

In the present timeline, Cuddy finds out how House is trying to improve his condition so that he isn't so miserable. During the 'Locked In' and 'Simple Explanation' episodes, House and Cuddy get together for a grand total of eight days. Literally, it is Cuddy's panties that break them apart. Seriously! Then, the story follows the events of Season 5. Kutner dies, and House goes crazy. At the open of season 6, he is back from the asylum without a medical license. Cuddy has put Foreman in charge of diagnostics. She makes House teach an advanced Diagnostics class instead of doing clinic duty. While in the asylum, House gets together with a therapist (Megan) and dates her for about four episodes. By the end of the story, House decides that he wants Cuddy but cannot admit his feelings to her. He recruits Wilson to help him. Since Cuddy saw House move on with Megan, she begins to date.

Below are the last two sections of _Partypants_ to catch you up:

_**Past**_

"Is there a language that you don't speak?" Cuddy asked impressed by his fluency in Japanese.

"I don't speak Hindi," he responded.

"My god! You're not perfect," she replied with a bark of laughter. House reached for his glass raising it for a toast.

"To Dr. Cuddy," House toasted Cuddy with a glass of champagne.

"Thank you," she clinked her glass against his.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait till I get you alone," he gave her a pointed look as he took a sip from his flute.

"You're going to have to be patient. We already ordered dinner," she reminded him.

"Oh gawd! I love it when you take charge," he jested. His eyes lit up with a playful spark.

"House," Cuddy said solemnly, "Before we get to the celebration, I need to tell you something."

"You're not wearing underwear," he suggested hopefully.

"You'll have to wait and find out," she gave him a sultry look, "I accepted a fellowship at UCLA medical center with Garfield."

"No, you didn't," he objected, "You're going to Boston to study under Farhish. He's the best endocrinologist in the states. You don't refuse the call up from the minors when it comes."

"But you move down to the minors if it opens up a space on the team for the team ace," she responded looking down at her hands.

"Cuddy, what are you talking about?" he pried.

"I took the job in California because that's where you'll be. I applied you for the Graham fellowship. Of course, he wants you. In fact, this time he said that he wouldn't take no for an answer. You sacrificed this fellowship twice for me. I can make a sacrifice for you this time," she smiled softly. Internally, she was beaming at the admission. Finally, she might just tell him.

"Why?" he asked suddenly very serious.

"What do you mean? I'm going to UCLA, so we'll still be close," she answered.

"Why do you think that we need to be close to each other? We're not in a relationship. At most, we are friends, fuck buddies. Are you really willing to give up the best fellowship opportunity for a good fuck?" he responded cruelly.

"House, how . . . I mean it's been four years. A good fuck, is that all I am to you?" she asked in a reserved tone.

"Yes," he said point blank not taking his eyes off hers.

"You bastard!" she hissed, "For four years, you made me think that I was a part of you. You have feelings for me, I know it. Don't lie to me. Are you in love with me?"

"No," he said just as coldly as his last answer.

"Then, I pity you," she whispered back dropping her glaze. She picked up her bag and left him alone at the table. His eyes never her body until she was gone.

_**Present**_

Wilson shot up in bed when his bedroom door slammed into the wall. House limped into the room balancing a tray on his left hand. He settled the tray onto the edge of Wilson's bed.

"You took some Vicodin. This is some kind of bribe to keep me from kicking you out," he motioned to the breakfast. The pathetic breakfast consisted of burnt bagels without cream cheese and watered down coffee. It was pathetic by normal standards but unprecedented by House standards.

"No Vicodin," House sat down on the bed pushing the tray towards Wilson. He picked up a cup of coffee sniffing it suspiciously. Finally, he took a sip choking down the poorly made drink. When he looked up at House, his friend was staring him down with a determined steel blue glaze.

"House, I know that we've been friends for a long time. We have all heard the rumors at the hospital. That doesn't mean that we should consider them as anything other than rumors," Wilson stated calmly but nervously.

"What rumors?" House tilted his head slightly. He was clearly very curious.

"You know_. Those rumors_," Wilson emphasized with air quotes. House just looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about. He tried to explain, "House, some people at the hospital think that there is more to our friendship than just friendship. They think that we're special friends."

"Are you hitting on me?" House interrupted his rambling explanation.

"House! Get out!" Wilson shouted too tired to deal with him this early.

"But I haven't told you what I need," he whined grabbling one half of the charcoal-colored bagel.

"What do you want?" Wilson submitted to his childish act.

"I need your help with Cuddy," House replied.

"I'm not helping you torture her," Wilson took another sip of coffee instantly regretting it.

"I want Cuddy," he turned away as he stated his confession.

"Do you mean . . ." Wilson started to ask somewhat shocked.

"I want to be with Cuddy," he turned his gaze back to meet Wilson's.


	2. Flowers

**I Wanna a Cuddy**

**Flowers**

"Spying on Cuddy, again?" Wilson whispered loudly from behind House.

"Confirmation mission," House answered grimacing at his friend for giving away his position behind the pillar.

He moved over quickly to the clinic desk and rummaged through patient charts. One eye was constantly shifting to check out Cuddy's office. Noticing his odd gestures, Wilson followed his line of sight to see Cuddy admiring a large bouquet of exotic flowers. Her smile was brilliant; it made his own lips quirk at the corners seeing her so ecstatic.

The smile dissolved into a look of confusion after she read the card. Her eyes peered through the glass doors of her office out into the clinic. As she spotted House and him, her face turned scarlet. After watching her reaction, Wilson hissed, "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything but you're in for an interesting day," House stuck a cherry lollipop in his mouth, "Get some coffee. I'll meet you in your office in ten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson entered his office to find House sprawled out on his couch staring at the ceiling vacantly. He walked over to his desk unpacking the files that he took home to review last night. Turning to face House, he asked, "What was that all about downstairs?"

"Wait for it," House motioned towards the door. A second later, Cuddy poked her head in asking for a moment of his time. After she was welcomed into the office, Cuddy stalled her words when she realized that House was on the couch.

"Come on, woman, out with it. You're cutting in on my therapy time," House badgered her while he watched her intently.

"I was just . . . I thought that . . ." she stammered dropping her gaze on Wilson's desk as she tried to find the right words. At last, she continued, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some coffee and review the new research proposal. You present to the board tomorrow."

"I have a patient scheduled at nine," he held up his cardboard coffee cup.

"Okay. That's fine," she rushed to the door and freedom.

"How about lunch?" Wilson inquired.

"What?" Cuddy responded with wide eyes.

"We could review the proposal over lunch today if you are free," he clarified.

"One o'clock in the cafeteria," she nodded with her usual administrator authority, "See you then, Wilson. House."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"House!" Wilson admonished once Cuddy was out of hearing range.

"What?" he responded attempting to look innocent.

"Tell me what sick twisted plan you've devised, and why I'm involved in it without my permission," he demanded.

"It's nothing. You just bought Cuddy some flowers," he answered.

"No, I didn't," Wilson enunciated each syllable.

"That invoice on your desk says otherwise," House sat upright on the couch with his cane between his knees.

Wilson turned around to search his desk. There on the corner of his desk calendar was an invoice for a bouquet of flowers for one Lisa Cuddy. He picked up the slip of carbon, "You set me up?"

"Had to get her attention," House shrugged his shoulders like his plan was normal and not insane.

"Did it ever occur to you to buy some flowers yourself and give them to her?" Wilson grew irritated. He hated pulled into House's schemes without prior consent.

"It's more fun this way," House smiled wickedly.

"Oh god! What did you write on that card?" Wilson asked in horror remembering her response to it.

"Just a little something about her fondness for riding bareback and your desire for experimentation," he responded again trying to look innocent.

"House!" Wilson shouted, "Great! Now, Cuddy thinks that she hired some closet perv to run her oncology department."

"Don't worry. She'll figure it out. Then, she'll come to yell at me," House rose from the couch heading to the door. Wilson rolled his eyes as the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House fidgeted at the nurse's station tapping his cane rapidly against the desk. He was spying . . . watching Cuddy, again. Wilson came up to pick up a new patient chart from the stack. He asked causally, "She still hasn't yelled at you."

"Not about what she was supposed to yell about," he spouted frustrated.

Suddenly, Cuddy emerged from her office with her briefcase in hand. She stopped for a moment to consult with the charge nurse in the clinic. Then, she approached House and Wilson. Wilson could feel his friend rev up for the incoming spar. It threw both of them when she stopped by Wilson.

Her hand cupped his right cheek turning his face towards her. On her toes, she kissed him on the corner of the mouth. She said politely and sweetly, "Thank you for the flowers. They're gorgeous. Well. Goodnight, gentlemen." With a few heel clacks, she was gone.

Wilson stood with his mouth slightly agape and blinking rapidly. He murmured, "Did she . . . did Cuddy just thank me for your perverted flowers?"

"Yup. Damn woman has me figured," House smiled in spite of the setback.

"I still don't understand why she thanked me instead of yelling at you," Wilson looked confused.

"Well, you did pay for them," House answered.


	3. 5 Ways to Say I like You Pt 1

A/N: Ass cake, anyone? This is only part one. Expect part two soon.

**5 Ways to Say I . . . You**

**Monday, Wilson's place**

House sat across from Wilson quietly chewing cold cereal. Wilson opened his napkin with a flourish as he inhaled the rich, aromatic scent of his homemade Denver omelet. He looked over at House and frowned. He attempted to break the tension, "Do you want some of this? I can make another one if you want it."

The only response was silence and an icy glare. Wilson sighed. He picked up his mug to refill it. Turning towards the coffee pot, he spoke, "House, you need to let it go. I didn't sabotage your plans. Hell, I paid for the flowers. Why shouldn't Cuddy thank me? You just need a better strategy. Give her House gifts, not Wilson gifts."

When he turned around to return to the table, his breakfast had been snatched away by House. Wilson smiled, "Have an idea?"

House grinned wickedly, "Ass cake."

"What?" he looked baffled.

"Ass cake. Supertanker does pastry. Cuddy is ½ ass, and the ass craves cake. Why not give it an ass cake?" House grew dangerously excited by the thought.

"She would definitely know who sent it," Wilson replied apprehensively, "House, you can't send that to the hospital!"

"Why not?" House inquired dialing his local exotic baker.

Grabbing the phone away from him, Wilson insisted, "What do you want to order?"

"An ass cake," House repeated speaking slowly and loudly as if he was talking to an idiot, literally.

**Monday Night, Cuddy Residence**

"Can I help you?" Cuddy eyed the white-coated deliver man suspiciously.

"Deliver for Dr. Cuddy," he replied holding up a white cake box.

"I didn't order anything," she responded holding the door tightly.

"Comments of the crew of the U.S.S. Wide Load, madam," he explained trying to contain his grin.

"Wonderful," she grimaced opening the door wider to sign for the package. She took possession of the cake box waving off the delivery man. Once she had the box safely located on her kitchen counter, she grabbed a fork ready to dig in to the delectable dessert. When she opened the box, a disturbing likeness of her own derriere waited to be devoured.

**Tuesday Morning, Diagnostics Conference Room**

"Looks like someone left you a present," Chase mused as House entered the room. On the glass table near the front of the room, a shapely cake sat. The form of the cake clearly stated who the cake was for, at least in terms of whom in the diagnostic department.

House smiled widely walking closer to the table. He was surprised to see a message sprawled across the top in red frosting. This message was a bit more personal. It said, "You're an ass!" His smile grew wider.

"It's the nicest way that anyone has ever called you an ass," Cameron grinned slicing the cake.

"It's a shame more patients don't say it with cakes. The fist approach gets a bit boring after awhile," Chase smirked taking a piece of cake from Cameron.

"It's amazing how much it resembles your wife's ass," House yanked the plate away as Chase went to stab the piece with his fork. With the cake, House quickly escaped to his private office.

Once he was settled in, he flipped open his phone. He asked over the extension, "Madam Suzette's House of Sex Play? Could you tell about your Catholic school girl uniform selection?"

**Tuesday Lunchtime, Madam Suzette's House of Sex Play**

"Catholic school girls?" Wilson replied somewhat skeptical.

"I need one with a red and black plaid skirt," House insisted shifting through the rackets, "Some of us fantasize about things besides desperation and neediness."

"Here, this one has ruffles around collar and will cut nicely under her breasts," he handed House a skimpy little shirt and skirt.

House eyed him skeptically. Finally, he inspected the outfit, "Perfect."

"Sent it to her house," Wilson shouted as he headed towards the register.


	4. 5 Ways to Say I like You Pt 2

Hello. I'm back. Sorry it took so long to get up part too, but I've been a busy beta. Notes at the end. This isn't my typical fair but it works with the story. Enjoy.

**Wednesday morning, Entrance to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital**

House's team was exploring the effectiveness of a treatment based on their latest diagnosis. While the kids were out doing Daddy's bidding, House waited on the second story balcony watching hospital traffic. Finally, the object of his obsession walked through the door precisely on time and anal retentive as ever. Following through with her normal routine, she stopped at the receptionist, put her briefcase on the desk, took her messages with a kind greeting, shuffled through the messages, thanked the receptionist, picked up her briefcase, and went into her office. He assessed her appearance. She looked immaculate as always except for a poorly assembled, red and black plaid scarf around her neck. House smiled, _Cuddy came to play_.

**Wednesday evening, Cuddy Residence**

"Can I help you?" Cuddy asked as she opened her front door. There stood a tall brunette with dark eyes wearing a scandalous French maid's outfit.

"Maid-n-Laid," the brunette answered with a smile. Cuddy couldn't contain her laughter as she waved the girl in to get her out of the sight of any passing neighbors.

"You can remind the dirty old man that sent you that I already have a cleaning service," she replied once they were both safety tucked into her entryway.

"I do offer other services that they probably don't provide," she responded running her hand seductively over the neckline of her uniform.

"You can tell him that_ those services_ were especially unnecessary," Cuddy dropped her smile.

"He said that he didn't want to know if you rejected_ those services_," the hooker mimicked Cuddy's tone, "It would kill the fantasy." This statement made her smile again.

"Well …thanks for coming," she tried to give the woman an out.

"Listen, I get that you don't want me here, but the guy paid an exorbitant amount of money for my services. I have some regular clothes in my car. I can change and do some housework. I just don't feel right taking the money without doing something," the brunette confessed.

"You really don't have to," she insisted motioning towards the door.

"I know it's impossible to believe that a prostitute has a work ethic, but I do. Please let me at least wash a dirty dish. My name is Kara, by the way," she stood her ground.

"Lisa. The bathroom is down the hall, and the kitchen is through the dining room," Cuddy said shocked by the woman's response and her answer to it.

**Wednesday evening, Cuddy Residence**

At Rachel's cry, Cuddy put her laptop down on the couch and headed to her daughter's room. She froze in horror when she saw Kara the maid/hooker cradling her child.

Taking in her response, Kara adjusted Rachel and held her out to Cuddy. She pounced immediately taking her daughter in her arms.

"Sorry. It must be mother's instinct. I hear a baby cry, and I just…" Kara trailed off lamely.

"You have a child?" Cuddy asked surprised.

Kara beamed at the question, "Yes, a little girl Desiree. She just started first grade a few weeks ago. I would love to show you her school picture, but I don't carry it when I work."

"It has to be hard to be away from her at night," she replied calming down slowly.

"You have no idea," she whispered unable to hide the regret in her voice.

"Rachel screams bloody murder every morning when I leave for work. It feels like she's ripping my heart out every time," Cuddy confided.

"Don't worry. Eventually, they grew up and come to understand that sometimes Mommy can't stay," Kara assured her, "Doesn't stop the heartache unfortunately."

"Can I ask? Why don't you find a day job?" she wondered.

"I tried. Most people aren't willing to hire a high school dropout with a kid, and those who are don't pay enough. At least this way, my child isn't homeless or starving," Kara gently brushed the top of Rachel's head.

"Maybe there's another way," Cuddy gave an encouraging smile.

**Thursday night, House's private office**

"You're still here?" House didn't turn around responding to the clack of heels.

"I heard that you cured your patient," she ignored his question.

"Enlarged heart. Chase is repairing the hole," he confirmed.

"What did I miss tonight?" Cuddy asked in an amused tone with an arched brow.

"Singing strip-a-gram quartet," he replied turning around to smirk at her.

"Four?" she tried to contain a laugh.

"Part the finale," he grinned wider, "They do a flip pyramid combo at the end."

"It's disrupting what you can find on the internet," she shook her head in disbelief, "Hopefully, they won't scare away my new nanny."

"Did the demon seed finally scare the old one into a convent or loonie bin? Nice place really," he spewed.

"Actually, I hired the 'maid' from last night," Cuddy answered with obvious amusement, "She has a little girl and needed a daytime job. I needed to find a new nanny. Guess it was just fate."

House let out a sudden fit of laughs. He said between laughs, "Wilson was in here early yelling at me to never use his name if I ever order a hooker again. The escort service called screaming about losing their top earner."

Cuddy chuckled low in her throat, "You ordered the best, huh?"

"Only for you, Cuddy. I like my brunettes short, busting on top, and supersized below," his grin turned wicked.

"How sweet," she stated with a little acid in her voice, "House, about the gifts…"

"It's nice to know that you found use for one of them," he replied sincerely.

"House…" she tried to find words to thank but discourage him.

"Nite, Cuddy," he stopped her, "Your daughter needs you."

"Good night, House," she sighed deciding their talk could wait. She stopped for a moment in the doorway and said over her shoulder, "Wilson gave me a slice of cake. It was delicious. Devil's food and fudge are my favorite."

**Thursday night, Cuddy's office**

House limped out of the bathroom. Her favorite tea mug was filled with water. After placing the mug in the center of her desk, he broke off the stem of a pink carnation. He put the flower in the make-shift vase. The finishing touch was a yellow post-it that simply said 'yes'.

A/N: Okay. Couple of things. The Maid-n-Laid joke goes back to a morning after cover back in Ch 2 or 3 of Partypants as LL. Thought it would a nice roundabout. The pink carnation is reference to their childlike romance. I wanted to do something that a prepubescent boy would do. Pink carnation means I like you. The 'yes' response is his answer to that question that Cuddy always asks him in teasing. He finally builds up the guts to admit it. Again, I hope you like it. It doesn't have the same amount of humor that I usually throw in, but romance has its cheesy moments. Let me know what you think and have a good night.


	5. It's All in the Timing

A/N: So quickly. This is horribly short but really important in terms of plot. For those who haven't figured it out, the question is the classic "Do you like me, House?". Pink carnation means I like you. It seemed more appropriate to their play than a straight "I love you". Enjoy. More to come soon. Hopefully before Monday because I have this feeling the show is going to a similar place and I hate being called unoriginal.

**It's All in the Timing**

**Wilson's Office, Friday morning**

"What is this?" she demanded slamming a yellow post-it note down in front of him on the desk.

"An answer," Wilson answered confused by the simple reply.

"To which question?" Cuddy asked hovering above him with both palms planted on his desk.

"I don't know. What did you ask him?" Wilson smirked noting her nervousness.

"I don't recall exactly since this could answer any number of questions from the last twenty years," she replied sarcastically.

"Ask him," he urged.

"I have a better idea," she smiled devilishly, "You ask him."

"He's my best friend," he protested, "I can't break his confidence. Besides, he'll see through me in seconds."

"You used me to make points in the past, Wilson. You owe me," she pointed out.

Wilson sighed in defeat.

**Hospital Cafeteria, Lunchtime**

"Want a chip," Wilson held out his bag. House eyed him suspiciously. He insisted, "They're good." House continued to look at him with a funny expression. Wilson looked away and ate another chip. He added nonchalantly, "I heard Cuddy got some mysterious note this morning."

Suddenly, House had a wide smile on his face. He suspected, "Cuddy talked to you."

"Yes," Wilson sighed dropping his cover, "She wanted to know what you meant by the note." House just smiled.

"So, what was the question?" Wilson asked unable to contain his curiosity.

"I like her," House admitted.

"That's it," Wilson mocked, "That's your big move to get Cuddy."

"Yup," House lay back in his chair after grabbing the bag of chips.

**Outside a Classy Joint, Around One o'clock in the Afternoon**

"Wait! Is that the guy you hired to spy on me last year?" Wilson squinted through the restaurant window.

"Yes," House said tight around the mouth.

"Why is he with Cuddy?" Wilson wondered.

"It's too late," he limped away from the restaurant.

A/N: I wanted to say thanks for all the love from the last chapter. Tuck, j'adore your feedback and help. Take care y'all till next time.


	6. Whilst in Boston

A/N: Not up to my usual standard. I'll give it the once over another day. Hope you like.

**Whilst in Boston**

**Outside a Classy Joint, Around One o'clock in the Afternoon**

"That's it? You're just going to give up?" Wilson followed after House in disbelief.

House turned around to face off with him. Clearly irritated, he shouted, "Yes! Done. Finito. The lady with the fatass has sung!"

"Why?" he asked with more conviction in his tone.

"She's moved on," House sighed, "Cuddy has been dropping hints for weeks. 'We're always fine,' she has told me. She meant that she's been riding another jackass."

"House…" Wilson pleaded motioning to the restaurant.

"It's over!" he snapped trying to hide his sense of loss and betrayal.

**Inside the Classy Joint, Around One o'clock in the Afternoon**

"I can't believe how big she's gotten," Lucas cooed giving Rachel a piece of bread to gum.

"She'll be a year old at the end of next month," Cuddy gentled brushed her daughter's hair.

"Amazing, how fast time passes," he smiled.

"Speaking of change. How has the transition to Boston been? Have you found an apartment and everything?" she asked.

"Definitely. I'm all settled. I found a nice place near an old town square. There are lots of tourists and new people to meet," he replied.

"Any ladies among these new people?" she inquired slyly quirking an eyebrow.

Before responding, Lucas shifted uncomfortably for a minute surprised by the question, "You know. There's been a new lady here and there." He smiled, "No one as beautiful as you."

"Thank you," she grinned with a slight shake of her head.

"Seeing any obnoxious doctors lately," Lucas probed with a serious look.

"At the hospital, at least on the days that he decides to be a doctor," she said in her annoyed administrative voice.

"He's a cheapskate, too? You'd think a guy who treats everyone like that could at least take his girl out for nice meal once in awhile," he admonished the famous ass.

"You think that House and I …" Cuddy laughed nervously, "We just work together. I'm his boss."

"If you say so," he rolled his eyes, "You may just be his boss, but it doesn't mean that the guy isn't in love with you."

Cuddy frowned at him.

**Wilson's Hotelroom (while House is out)**

_On the phone…_Wilson took a deep breathe and steeled his nerves. Flipping open his phone, he dialed Cuddy's number.

"Hey. I just got Rachel settled in with her sitter. I'll meet you in twenty minutes," Cuddy rushed while juggling a million things at once.

"That's fine, but I need to talk to you privately first," he said gently.

"Wilson, did something happen?" she asked concerned by the tone of his voice, "Is House okay?"

"Funny that you jump to House right away," he mocked still gently.

"He's only been clear for a couple months," she remarked frankly.

"He was fine up to a couple hours ago," Wilson stated.

"He took some Vicodin," she assumed.

"No, it was a private investigator," Wilson slipped in less than subtlety.

"Private…" she pondered for a second, "He followed me, again."

"Ran into," he recounted, "He was crushed when he saw you in that restaurant."

"Why?" she asked amused.

"Don't act like an idiot," he growled, "You know damn well how House feels. I'm tired of you two dancing around each other. Cuddy, he wants you."

"No, I don't! Insistent inappropriate comments are not a declaration of feelings, Wilson. How am I supposed to know if he really means any of it?" cracked her voice.

"If you can't tell by now…" he stated. "Cuddy, I'm telling you that he wants this. If you do, you're going to have to do something it," he explained.

A/N: Thee(s) of little faith. I can't believe how many people shuddered when I brought in Lucas. As you now know, he is just her friend and a means to an end. I wanted to put the ball in Cuddy's court. House always seems to be doing the work. It will be fun to do it from Cuddy's end for awhile. Plus I like to point out the fact that back in Partypants that I had House and Cuddy together. It may have only been for eight days, but they were still together. Keep the faith, people, and watch the new House tonight. YEAH! Let me your thoughts if you have any. Take care for now.


	7. Time to Strike

**Time to Strike**

Six months kept chanting away in Wilson's head. He stood entirely still trying to exude calm as he waited for the elevator to open to his floor.

"Do I really have to see this?" Cuddy asked in sharp tone.

"I may have undercut you for the loft, but I thought we were passed that now. Don't you think it's time that you saw our new place?" Wilson insisted laying in the guilt as he held the elevator door open for Cuddy. She walked out slightly narrowing her eyes at him. He held his breath thinking that she figured him out. Instead, she signed and headed towards the loft door. Wilson keyed the door open and allowed her to enter ahead of him.

Cuddy gave an appraising eye over from the entrance of the loft assessing the décor. At last, she chimed in, "I see you went with the decorator. She did a great job. The place has a real masculine feel to it."

"I just told her what colors I liked. Everything else is her," Wilson explained as Cuddy wondered around the wide expanse of the loft.

She stopped by the kitchen. Running her hand over the marble counter, she walked around into the vestibule of the kitchen. Her expression was dazed over. Cuddy relayed, "This is what I loved about this place. Everything is so open and vast. There aren't any boundaries between the rooms, no walls."

Wilson took a moment to regard her brief revelation before suggesting that they complete the tour. He took her towards the hall that broke off into two directions. He pointed to one end, "My room is at that end, but let's see House's room first."

For a second, Cuddy hesitated staring at the end that Wilson deemed as House's. After scrutinizing the hallway, she turned to Wilson and nodded for him to lead the way. He pulled House's bedroom door open allowing Cuddy to enter first. She took in the room quietly. Softly, she said, "This doesn't look like him."

"What do you mean?" Wilson searched the room missing what she saw.

"Where are the guitars, the books, the journals, and the organized disarray? Where's the House?" she asked spinning in a slow circle.

"He's not the same House," he answered honestly wondering exactly where vital pieces of his friend went.

"I miss him sometimes, Wilson," Cuddy hugged herself as she stepped out of his room.

"He's trying to be better," he came to his best friend's defense.

"I know. That's not what I meant Wilson. It's just . . . there are brief glimpses of the House I know, but it feels like a large part of him is hiding or gone," she tried to describe their encounters for the past few months, "I think that I'm starting to miss the jokes about my breasts."

"If you would tell him about Lucas, things would be different," Wilson tried to meddle again.

"It's not that simple," she began to deflect right way.

"I know," he rescinded. With a smile, he pointed to the door next to House's bedroom, "This is his bathroom. We remodeled the inside. I think you'll like it."

Wilson opened the door for Cuddy. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw House bobbing his head to the music playing on his iPod. Her eyes quickly flashed from his head down his body, which resided in the tub. About to turn and confront Wilson, her body skidded forward after Wilson shoved her into the room. The door slammed behind her with frantic noises of something being shoved under the door knob. Latching on to the knob, she tried to force the door open without success. She was in lock down with House.

A/N: Sorry for the horribly long delay on this one. I know it's been forever since I posted anything new. What's worst! I leave you with a cliffhanger. Just to clarify a couple points. This takes place six months from the last chapter. Things are weird and unsettled between House and Cuddy. Wilson tried to confront Cuddy, but little came out of it. So, I wondered what Wilson would do if he just got sick of them avoiding each other. My answer is simple. Lock them in a room together somewhere until they talk it out. Take a wild guess where this is going . . .

P.S. Don't forget Lucas and Cuddy weren't together in Boston in my story.


	8. Trapped

**Trapped**

Cuddy slammed on the door repeatedly. In her best administrative tone, she screamed, "Let me out this minute. Wilson, I swear that you will live to regret this if you don't open this door right now."

Wilson replied, "Talk to House. I'll let you guys out after you've talked."

Cuddy shouted, "There is nothing to talk about. If you want a job in the morning, move the chair and let me out."

By this time, House had turned taking in the situation. Expecting a grin on his face, Cuddy was surprised by his frown. He yanked the earbuds from his ears and reached for a towel. He yelled, "Wilson!"

The threat was evident in his tone. Wilson remained quiet for a moment as if he may be contemplating the consequences of his actions. After clearing his throat, he spoke with hasty confidence, "I'm not letting you out."

His point was reinforced by the sound of the drill. Cuddy and House tried to shout over the whine of the drill as he sunk four holes near the door. After ten minutes, they heard the sound of a click. House stood next to Cuddy pounding on the door. He was creating a decent size pool of water on the floor. Cuddy and House stopped their shouts and pounding at the sound of the click. Thinking for a second, House murmured, "Lock."

"House! Cuddy!" Wilson replied with some alarm, "I'm doing this for your own good. House, you'll find clothes under the sink along with some food and water. Cuddy, Sam and I will relieve Marina tonight and take care of Rachel. I'll be back at seven tomorrow."

"Wilson!" they simultaneously shouted through the door. They barely heard the fading shuffles of Wilson's footsteps as he escaped the apartment leaving them trapped like rats in a confined space.

"Damn him!" Cuddy slammed her fist hard against the door thinking of a million ways to fricassee a Wilson. Waving an accusing finger at House, she swore, "This is all your fault. He's been your best friend for too long."

House looked down at his wet body and the towel around his waist wondering how the blame fell on him for this plot. Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled innocently at Cuddy. She growled slightly under her breath and pushed past him in the small space. Ripping open the cabinet door, she pulled out two paper bags from underneath the sink. After opening one of the bags, she forced it sharply into House's arms. The bag held his clothes. Cuddy already had moved towards the tub facing away from House, so he could change. Smirking, he tossed his towel over her head after pulling out his boxers. He swore that he heard another growl.

Cuddy tore the towel from her head and threw it into the bathtub while cursing up a storm in her mind. She never should have put her purse down in the living room. Her phone and keys were in it. If she had kept it with her, Wilson would have been forced to let them out of this hell. Calling the police or fire departments would have been a nice alternative if he had refused. Mentally, she called herself 'stupid' for leaving her purse behind in these idiots' apartment.

"It's safe to look now," House said childishly as he dug around in the other bag that she pulled out from the cabinet. With a strange look on his face, he pulled out a Greek salad and miniature bottle of red wine for Cuddy. For him, Wilson left a burger with fries and two cold beers. Cuddy turned around and looked at the items. Grabbing the salad, she sat down on the tub rim. She flipped the toilet seat down for House before opening the plastic container holding her salad. Silently, House sat down on the seat she provided and opened his own dinner. They ate in silence. The silence continued for two hours.


	9. Honesty

So, jehabib1 was kind enough to point out that that last couple of chapters had very little action. This chapter also has very little action, but 'the talk' happens here. This is how I wish they had handled the hallucination issue on the show. I hated how they just put it out there with Lucas.

Huddyholic-Sorry. This is rated T. I don't do smut at this rating. I don't like to call it smut at all, I prefer sensual banter. )

**Honesty**

"That's it," Cuddy suddenly broke the silence after one hundred forty three minutes had passed. She stood up and walked over to the bags that Wilson had left. Tearing them apart, she desperately searched for something, anything. When she finished, there were only scraps of paper left. She stated angrily, "Would it have killed him to leave a book or a damned deck of cards? Anything is better than just sitting here."

"The point was to make us talk," House replied from his porcelain throne.

"Don't you defend him," she snapped. He backed off holding his hands up in defeat.

"God! It's only seven-thirty. What the hell are we supposed to do for next twelve hours?" she demanded. House's eyebrow shot up at this question. Again, she snapped at him, "We are not doing that."

"That's not what I meant. I was thinking that you could drop to your knees . . ." House began to suggest.

"Keep dreaming," she cut him off. Then, she added with a smile, "You should be the one to drop on your knees."

House smirked, "Bad leg, remember?"

"Wuss," she mocked, "You know that was the first time you hit on me in months."

"Your ass has gotten wider being glued to that administrator chair. I figured you had gotten a little too comfortable, so I backed off until it shrunk down to its proper size. If that thing got any wider, it wouldn't fit through doorways," House responded reclining back on his seat.

"Please, you can't unglue your eyes from my ass," she challenged.

"It's hard not to. Something that big is mesmerizing," he shot back.

Cuddy burst out laughing. She said, "You know we really are good at this. It's not a surprise that everyone thinks we are sleeping together."

"We could always make those rumors true," House tried again.

"No, House," she enunciated each world distinctly, "So, why do we play this game? Is it a façade for something else, maybe something you want?"

She had leaned in a little closer. Her shirt was hanging low displaying her breasts wonderfully. House obviously started at the display for a few quiet moments before meeting her eyes, "What do you want?"

Cuddy stood up straight and sighed in disgust. He was deflecting already. She wondered if she should even try. In response, she replied, "I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy."

"You aren't happy now playing house with your boytoy and orphan Annie," he spoke softly unable to hide his dislike of the situation in his voice.

"Rachel, her name is Rachel," Cuddy sighed in frustration before continuing, "And what boytoy? "

House's eyes shot up. His penetrating gaze examined every inch of her body language before returning to her eyes. Something was off.

"Do you mean Lucas? Wilson told me that you saw us in Boston. Did you think we were together? It was just lunch with a good friend," she explained nonchalantly.

"You never dated him," House asked more than stated suspiciously.

"Briefly," she admitted causing House to grimace at her, "I hired him for an assignment. One of the accountants was skimming money from the hospital. The meetings we had felt more like dates, so we tried it for real one night. You were a Mayfield when it happened."

House felt trapped. She had claimed that they were just friends in Boston, but they dated while he was stuck in the nuthouse. He got up from the toilet and walked to the locked bathroom door. Studying it, he tried to figure out how to undo it. He heard Cuddy sigh behind him.

"House, what did I do wrong? Didn't you date someone when you came out of Mayfield?" she asked defensively.

Turning around, House looked at her. She had backed up against the wall. Her head hung low in defeat unsure where to take the conservation next. He tried, "What happened?"

"We broke up a few weeks after you came home," she confessed, "He accused me of hiding him like I was ashamed to be with him. When he found out that you were home, he told me that I was treating him like a dirty little secret. He demanded that I tell you or even Wilson about us. I refused, and he broke it off."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she feigned confusion.

House moved towards her. Her head lifted to meet his glaze. He moved forward until their bodies touched at the hips. Cuddy held her hand against his chest to stop him from getting any closer. Then, he questioned, "Why didn't you just tell Wilson or me?"

"I couldn't," she replied without explanation. House tilted his head towards her until he was a whisper away from her lips.

"Tell me," he demanded brushing her lips, "Do you like me?"

"Yes," she finally told him honestly. Her hand had crept from his chest to the back of his head. House pressed a gentle, brief kiss to her lips. His right hand went to her belly pushing her against the wall until all her weight was balanced on it. Then, his hand moved up to cup her breast claiming it. The thumb on his other hand softly brushed her ribcage through her sheer blouse.

The transformation was glorious and happened in an instant. Her eyes fluttered before she opened to glaze sensuously at him. Heat and eagerness were flickering playfully in her eyes. Her chest heaved up and down as breaths escaped through her slightly parted lips. The tip of her tongue peaked out to wet her lower lip. House groaned in anticipation.

Cuddy dug her fingertips into the back of his head pulling him down to her. Their lips fused into a tango of lips, tongue, and teeth. After of a moment of intense kisses, the hand on her breast began to tighten and grope her flesh. She pulled back inhaling deeply. She cried, "Wait."

House didn't listen. He caught her chin and brought her lips back to his. When his hips thrust into hers, she pulled back again insistently. Holding him back with her hands against his chest, she took a couple of deep breaths trying to figure out how to explain it to him. She looked up at him, "House, we can't do this."

Instantly, he pulled back turning away to hide his disgust. However, she caught sight of his face in the mirror. She had to explain, "House, I can't save you!"

"No one asked you to," he sneered at her.

"Your hallucination proves otherwise," she admitted just how much she knew.

"Wilson," House replied morbidly imagining how he could get back at his best friend. Then, he wondered if best friend was the best way to describe him.

"Of course, he told me. How could he not, House? You had a breakdown in my office!" she defended Wilson's actions, "I'm not that girl. I can't save you from all your problems, House. I won't replace Vicodin, cure your loneliness, or any of your other millions of problems."

Her cheeks were damp with ignored tears. House faced her again. Hesitating for a moment, he looked away from her. Finally, he set down on the toilet seat. He dropped his face into his hands grumbling something. Then, he looked up at her. Simply, he said, "I know."

"What am I supposed to do with that? What do you want me to do, House?" she pleaded, "They may have been hallucinations, but there was a lot of truth in them."

He grabbed her hand and pulled him to him. She went reluctantly. He pressed, "If you believe that, then you know I want you."

"That's it?" she wondered as his hands settled on her hips. He pulled on her body until their legs touched. As he looked up, he simply nodded in answer. Cuddy spread her legs straddling House's legs. Slowly, she settled down on his lap careful of his right leg. She brushed the wisps of hair from his forehead and kissed it. She smiled weakly and answered, "Okay."


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

House and Cuddy were leaning against the tub cuddled up next to each other. The room was silent. Suddenly, they heard the scratching noises at the door. Wilson had returned. Cuddy got up quickly helping House up from the floor. Once he was up, she slipped on her heels and headed to the door. She glared at him when the door swung open. She spoke first, "Rachel?"

"Sam is staying with her until Marina gets there," Wilson rushed out taking half a step back from her. She walked passed him to search for her purse.

House walked out of the bathroom after her. He also glared at Wilson, "Remember how you asked me to move out, so Sam could move in. Not gonna happen."

House eyed Cuddy and gave her a nod. She nodded back and walked down the hall towards Wilson's room. House hobbled quickly after her. Wilson stood dumbfound at the end of the hall. He heard his bedroom door slam and lock. He shuddered and frowned when he realized what they were doing behind that door. Then, he smiled and shouted, "I told you!"

That's it. The end. I know it doesn't have a big bang, but hopefully it is sweet. Thank to you all of you readers that followed through with both stories. It took a long time to finish, but it has your Huddy.


End file.
